


【宁深】追星大事记

by danseyinshua



Category: danseyinshua
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua
Kudos: 3





	【宁深】追星大事记

我叫李深深，我今年19岁啦。

我是一名职业站哥。对，就是谁火就拍谁的那种站哥。

我有一个秘密。

我是一个omega。（超小声）

千万不要告诉别人哦。在这个对omega歧视极度严重的世界，我可是好不容易瞒着大家跻身职业站哥行列。

现在我的小站子也有上万粉丝了呢。

我可不是谁的脑残粉哦。我追星是为了赚钱。开这个小站子累是累了点，利润可不小嘞。

哈哈，只要有钱赚，我才不怕累呢。

不过作为一个omega，我还是很注意保护自己的。

发情期时我可不会为了拍那几张照片挤进热哄哄的人堆。

这时候我就会买买图呀。嘻嘻。

哦对了，给你们介绍一下我最近跟拍的那位大明星。

他叫李振宁，百分之百纯正的alpha。

忘了告诉你们，虽然我是个谁火拍谁的职业站哥，可我也有自己的私心呢。

只拍alpha男星。

嘿嘿，至于为什么就不跟你们说了。谁还没有个贪念呢。

说回李振宁哈。

这小哥长得太合我胃口了。鼻子是鼻子，眼睛是眼睛，嘴巴是嘴巴的，那永远挂着一丝坏笑的表情真是让我的镜头一拍就是一张让人浮想联翩的霸总剧照。

当然了，决定跟拍他可不仅仅因为他那张合我胃口的脸啦，还因为他那群有钱的粉丝们啊！

早听闻李振宁的站子卖pb从没愁过销量。

嘿嘿，既然有钱赚我这不就来了嘛。

李振宁航班：北京—>悉尼

李振宁行程：综艺录制

呼——

热死了！

我早他一班航班到达悉尼金什么什么机场蹲点。

带着大口罩，扛着大相机，一身李振宁同款运动套装的我正拿着印着广告的小扇子，呼呼地往脸上扇风。

为什么没人告诉我悉尼的夏天tmd这么热？！

我低头看了看时间。

啧——到点了呀，这大明星什么毛病还不出来？

我烦躁地把扇子扇得啪啪响。

我是个职业站哥，不是粉丝不是粉丝！拍出好照片是我的第一使命，至于其他的，我可管不了呢。

我环顾了一下周围其他摩拳擦掌的站姐们，暗暗咬紧了牙根。

小爷今天等得热了个半死，不拍出好照片都对不起我为了吸引他看镜头穿的这身运动装捂出的一身汗！一会可别怪我不谦让了哦，各位姐姐们。

突然，一丝丝甜腻腻的芒果普吉岛的味道钻进了我的鼻子里。

糟糕！

唔……不……不好……太热了……发情期提……提前了……

腿脚渐渐酸软无力。

我赶紧捂着颈后的屏蔽贴晕晕乎乎地往厕所走。

要……要赶紧……注射……抑制剂……

我强装镇定地摸到了卫生间。

一路走来各种各样的混杂味道熏得我几近昏厥。

我躲到厕所的小隔间里，反手锁了门。

终于安全了。要是在这里被人……我想想老外那可怕的尺寸，屁股紧了紧。

那是要疼死人的呀！

不行……可是好想……

我两腿夹到一起互相磨蹭着。

下面的小嘴里涌出一股一股的液体，早已经泥泞不堪了。

不能在这里……不能在这里……

我强制着自己恢复意识。伸手从包里拿抑制剂。

嘶——

针尖扎进皮肤的痛感让我顿时清醒了一些。

可是这次的发情期好像来得特别凶，头还是晕晕的，身体里还涌着情潮……

李深深，你要坚强！大老远跑来不能一张照片都拍不到啊！这点职业精神还是要有的吧！

我默默给自己打足了气，拧开门锁走出了卫生间。

“李振宁！李振宁！李振宁！……”

里三层外三层的粉丝喊得我头发晕。

这不在国内怎么还这么多粉丝？！这些人钱多得没处花吗？

我强忍着人群的哄热引起的体内情潮的涌动。

抑制剂呀，麻烦你给给力呀！一会千万别掉链子啊！

突然人流朝一个地方涌去。

好了，根据我多年追星经验判断，李振宁出来了。

一二三！准备好！迈开腿！往前冲呀——

以往喊完口号我就已经凭着小短腿频率快的优势抢到了前排。

可是今天腿脚一阵阵地发软，再加上天气炎热，身上的装备太沉，我……我怎么感觉永远也到不了他身边了呢……

怎……怎么回事……这是哪里……

我迷迷糊糊地睁开沉重的眼皮。

这是……酒店？！

我吓得一下睁大了眼。

我怎么会在酒店？

我记得我好像发情了……然后……

发情！我赶紧低头看了看自己身上的衣服。

呼——还好还好。

“小家伙，想爬我的床想了挺久了吧……”

嗯？等等！这声音……

我不敢相信地抬起头。

李振宁正站在床边抱着双臂静静看着我。

他的白色衬衫扣子解到了胸口。

我吞了吞口水。

等会……他刚刚说……

我愤怒地羞红了脸。

“你放屁！我才没有！”

李振宁显然没想到我长得一副软软的样子，一开口这么凶。

他愣了愣，慢慢勾起了嘴角。

没错，就是这坏笑的表情。

“在我面前发情晕倒，还是我最喜欢的芒果信息素……不是故意勾引是什么……还好你长得合我胃口……不然我可最讨厌你这种自作聪明的小东西……”

他周身的气压开始变低。浓烈的黑森林蛋糕的味道在房间内弥漫开来。

唔……不好……抑……抑制剂快失效了……嗯……好热……好想……

我被他的信息素压得喘不过气来。他的话气得我浑身发抖，可是一阵阵情潮在我体内汹涌，我软得说不出话。

怒视他！我要让他知道我的愤怒！虽然你是个大帅哥，可是也不能这么羞辱人！

李振宁弯下腰，一只手勾起我的下巴。

“瞧这水汪汪的大眼睛……哥哥知道你想要了……不是让助理想办法把你弄来了吗……”

你混蛋！

“唔……”

我的唇被堵住了。脑子轰的一下一片空白。

这……这啥情况。

李振宁！大明星！在吻我？！

眼前放大的琥珀般深邃的眼睛盛满了情欲。

好……好帅……

不对不对，李深深，不要被美色诱惑，他刚刚在羞辱你呢！

我忍住被他的信息素逼得更加猛烈的情潮，张开嘴，狠狠地咬了下去。

cnm，说好的狠狠咬呢？一下口怎么变得软绵绵的？！

眼前放大的帅脸表情突然变得又欲又坏。

“宝贝……这么着急……哥哥满足你……”

我急得连忙摇头，凭最后一点理智往后躲。

黑森林蛋糕信息素瞬间完全包裹了我。

嗯……好热……我想要……

好帅呀……这是哪里来的帅哥……哥哥……亲亲……

嘿嘿，帅哥笑了……

我憨憨地傻笑，凑上前舔了舔对方的嘴唇。

黑森林蛋糕，好香……

我抬起手解开眼前人的衣扣，手抚上他的胸肌。

好硬……好舒服……好想在上面蹭一蹭……

我的后脑勺突然被扣住，唇被狠狠地碾压。

我张开嘴迎接即将到来的甘霖。

他的舌头伸进了我的嘴里，黑森林蛋糕味的甜甜的唾液进到我嘴里。

好好吃……

我含住他的舌头，一遍一遍吮吸。

他似乎很受用，双手捧住我的脸，认真地和我接吻。

可是……哥哥……我等不及了嘛……我的小穴好想要哥哥的……

我双腿缠上他的劲腰，用我的小鼓包贴着他的大鼓包轻轻地蹭。

嗯～哥哥好大……深深想要嘛……

“小妖精……”

沙哑的嗓音透着迷人的气息。

我闻到了兽欲的味道……

我更加兴奋了。

他一把分开我的双腿，扒下我的裤子，粗暴的把我粉嫩的小深深掏出来。

他含住了。

“啊……啊啊……嗯～”

呻吟卡在我的嗓子里断断续续地溢了出来。

我的龟头被细腻地舔吻着，酥酥麻麻的酸软感漫向我的全身。

嗯哼～

我舒服地大张双腿躺在床上难耐地左右扭动身子。

他把整根含在嘴里轻一下重一下地吮吸着。

他在用喉咙挤压我的龟头……

“啊……哥哥……哥哥……哥哥！……呜呜呜……”

我爽得哭了出来。两条腿在空中乱蹬。

后穴早已像个水帘洞。

他一下插入三根手指。

他的手指缓缓地往里钻着，轻轻地按压着蠕动的穴壁。

他在细心地寻找某个点。

阴茎和后穴同时被宠爱，我觉得自己要上天了……

“啊啊啊……啊啊啊啊……就是……就是那里！”

我尖叫着夹紧屁股，我的穴壁裹着他的手指蠕动。

他在确定那点之后，按着凸起反复碾压。

他就是想让我爽死！

我大口大口喘着气，后穴紧紧吸住他的手指，疯狂地扭动我的腰。

不对……不对……还差一点点……我要更大的……

“哥哥……你快进来……深深要……”

我大敞开双腿，扭着我的屁股，用泪汪汪的眼睛看着他，哭着哀求他。

他放开我的阴茎，抽出手指，一下扳住我的两条乱踢的腿。

他的阴茎像利剑一样把我贯穿。

“呜呜呜……哥哥……”

我又疼又爽，急切地夹紧穴道吸着他的阴茎。

“艹！小骚货……”

他箍着我的腰一下一下往那个凸起上撞，一下一下精准有力。

我的穴道里的褶皱一次又一次被完全撑开，被滚烫的阴茎熨平，又在他离开时紧致地收缩起来。

他的阴茎又长又粗，龟头微微翘起，刚好顶在我的生殖腔口。

一下又一磨过……

啊……嗯～

他突然俯身吻上我的唇。

我的津液已经湿了一片床单。他吮吸着我的津液，身下的速度越来越快。

我断断续续的呻吟都被他吞入口中。

“啊——”

到了到了……

我尖叫着，射了出来，他的阴茎被我狠狠夹住。

“唔……”

他闷哼一声，显然被我的这一下爽到了。

他抬起我的双腿大力冲撞，两个囊袋毫不留情地打在我的屁股上。

啪！啪！啪！啪……

浓郁的黑森林蛋糕味腻得我发软。

他射在了我的后穴里，但没有射在生殖腔里。

滚烫的液体激得我有些失神。

他抱着我发抖。情潮的余韵让我们沉浸在彼此的炙热里。

嗯哼……没力气了……

他把阴茎拔了出来，发出啵的一声。

迷迷糊糊间我的嘴里被塞进了什么粗大的东西。

我动了动舌头舔了一下。

又有几滴又浓又腥的液体从那个粗大里流了出来。

我晕晕乎乎地往下咽。好腥……

然后……

我再次睁开眼时，偌大的床上只剩了我一个人。

我有些发懵。可是浑身的酸软和满室的黑森林蛋糕的甜腻味提醒着我这里发生了什么。

记忆慢慢涌入脑海。

让人面红耳赤的一幕幕让我刚刚过发情期的身体又起了感觉。

“啊……”

我捂着红透的脸，羞得无地自容。

那真的是我……呜呜呜……好丢人……

我摸了摸颈后。

呼——屏蔽贴还在。

他没有标记我……

心里的情绪五味杂陈。

休整了一天，我订上第二天的机票回国了。

李振宁是没脸再追了，看来要换下一个alpha男星了。

end


End file.
